


Ruling the Runway

by malecxrune



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fashion Show, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Portals, Runway Show, clueless alec, magnus doing magic, model! Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecxrune/pseuds/malecxrune
Summary: After Magnus gets an invite to walk the runway at Milan, he decides to bring Alec with him. However, Magnus doesn't tell Alec that he will be in the fashion show, so Alec remains clueless until the show starts and he sees Magnus.





	Ruling the Runway

Magnus had always avoided emails from modeling agencies inviting him for a photoshoot, since the last time he had accepted an offer from Gucci, he was yelled at by the manager for “unprofessional behavior”. In Magnus’s opinion, bringing Chairman Meow to photoshoots is completely acceptable, even though someone always ends up being attacked by the cat. Magnus just can’t help leaving Chairman Meow at home; after all, who could possibly deny the pleading eyes of a cat?

Despite his usual habit of ignoring all offers from modeling agencies, Magnus clicked on an email from Armani, which stated that he is invited to walk the runway at the seasonal fashion show in Milan, Italy. Since this particular show is known to be one of the most extravagant of its kind, Magnus decided to reply with a letter stating that he will, in fact, attend the event.

***

 When the day of the show finally arrived, Magnus felt giddy. He strolled into the kitchen, catching Alec’s dreamy gaze. He walked up behind Alec, who was sitting at the table, and wrapped his arms around him.

“Good morning,” Magnus muttered. He sat down beside Alec and snapped his fingers, making a piping hot cup of coffee and sandwich appear. Alec didn’t mind Magnus magicking up breakfast, but he preferred making his own coffee.

“Do you have any clients today?” Alec asked. “Or can we cuddle on the couch all day while watching bad romcoms?” Alec turned to face Magnus, who had a smirk on his face. Although Magnus could lie all day with Alec, he knew that cancelling his attendance to the fashion show would cause many problems.

“Actually, I’m going to a fashion show in Milan today,” Magnus took a sip of his coffee, and noticed Alec’s eyebrows perked up in surprise, “and you’re coming with me.” Alec blinked a few times, eyes searching the room for nothing in particular, except perhaps an answer that wouldn’t reveal how unenthusiastic he really feels about fashion.

“Uh, me? But I d-don’t know anything about fashion and its-its not a good idea,“ Alec stammered, desperately trying to avoid having to go to the show. He never found interest in fashion, unless it involved gray sweaters and jeans.

“Alec, I promise that this will be the first and last fashion show that I drag you to, ok?” Magnus looked at Alec reassuringly, as he placed his hand on Alec’s muscular arm. “Unless, of course, you want to go to another one.” Magnus said jokingly.

“By the Angel, no,” Alec replied. Magnus let out a laugh, making Alec smile. Somehow, Magnus always made Alec smile, even in the weirdest situations.

***

“You ready?” Magnus eyed Alec’s cobalt suit, which he helped him pick out. Although Magnus strongly recommended adding rhinestones to the shoulders, Alec insisted on keeping the suit as it is.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Alec replied. Despite portalling multiple times to many locations, he still felt nauseated after every travel. A blue wisp escaped from Magnus’s fingertips, creating a large circular design in the air. The stench of burned sugar filled the loft, which Alec recognized as the smell of magic. Magnus moved his arms gracefully and chanted under his breath, while a large blue portal materialized in front of them.

“Alright, let’s go,” Magnus held out his hand, and Alec grasped it firmly as they walked into the portal. _Whoosh._ Wind blew into Alec’s face, wrecking his hair. He tried to drown out the feeling of nausea by gripping Magnus’s hand even tighter, up until the point where his fingernails dug into the warlock’s warm hands.

Seconds later, they were both standing outside a sophisticated building covered in ivy. The warm air sent waves of heat into Alec’s body, making him feel better. Magnus let go of Alec’s hand, and discreetly healed the marks where his boyfriend’s nails dug into him. A bright red car sped by them, blowing up the fallen autumn leaves into the air.

“Ah, here we are,” Magnus gazed at the building wistfully. “I remember coming here many years ago to meet with my old fashion designer friends. And, of course, to judge the clothing styles.” Alec snickered.

 ***

After finding their seats near the runway, Magnus went to get drinks, leaving Alec alone. He waited patiently, but after the announcement that indicated the start of the show, Alec found himself growing more and more anxious. Everybody took their seats and quieted down. Loud pop music began playing, and Magnus still wasn’t there. _Did he plan on leaving me for the entire show? Is he meeting up with someone?_ Questions swarmed Alec’s mind, and he had to remind himself not to overthink things like he always does.

Beautiful models in geometric clothes started walking down the runway, all of them full of grace and confidence. However, Alec was barely paying attention to the fashion show, his eyes frantically scanning the crowd for Magnus. Suddenly, people began whispering and clapping, many of them exclaiming, “Oh my God, is that _the_ Magnus Bane?!” Alec immediately turned his head to the runway, where a few feet away from him stood Magnus, wearing a purple velvet suit, black pants that were clearly too tight, and winged eyeliner accompanied by an intense smoky eye. Alec was speechless. All he could do was stare at his boyfriend, who in turn winked at Alec. Magnus shimmied his shoulders as he stood at the end of the runway, biting his lip playfully. Nobody seemed to notice Alec, who had his mouth open, since everybody was cheering for Magnus. _Is that really Magnus, or am I just hallucinating?_ After a few moments of pure awe, Alec began smiling proudly and clapping. Magnus turned around and sashayed, Alec’s eyes following him. Models kept flowing in and out of the catwalk, and every few minutes Magnus would appear, wearing a completely different outfit. It seemed as if Magnus could pull off any outfit he was wearing, whether it be a glittery cape with high-heeled boots or leather pants with a peacock feather fedora.

 ***

“Hey hot stuff,” Alec pressed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek, and he blushed, as it was rare that Alec ever called him a pet name. “You rocked every outfit on that runway.” Magnus felt smug, since it was his goal to make Alec enjoy the fashion show and to amaze him out of his mind.

“Thanks,” Magnus replied. “Don’t tell anyone, but I changed most of the things on every outfit.” Alec snickered, not at all surprised that Magnus would do such thing.

“So that’s why everything you wore had either glitter or rhinestones on it,” Alec realized. Magnus smiled even more at how clueless his boyfriend is. Alec grasped Magnus’s hand and led him to a dark corner, where he pushed him against the wall and pressed an urgent kiss on his lips. Magnus kissed him back, and in that moment the pop music in the background seemed to fade, leaving only the feeling of Magnus’s mouth on Alec’s. He gripped Magnus’s arms, feeling the soft velvet of his suit. They were pressed so closely to each other that Alec could feel Magnus’s heart fluttering against his own. At last, they broke apart, both breathless yet satisfied.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you on that runway,” Alec admitted. He grabbed his hand, once again, and they both walked towards the exit of the building. The only thing saving Magnus’s appearance was magic, without which he would have looked like a blushing idiot. There were still quite a few people left, even though the fashion show ended a while ago. One of the designers hosting the show nodded towards Magnus, who in turn smiled.

“You should have seen your face when I walked onstage,” Magnus said. “But I don’t blame you for being speechless. After all, if I saw someone who looks as good as me in tight leather pants, I probably would have been at loss of words too.” Magnus smirked, knowing full well that saying anything remotely dirty makes Alec flustered.

“It’s just that the uh, y’know, uh, lights and all,” Alec sighed in defeat. “You know what? Let’s go home. That sounds like a good plan.” Magnus smiled smugly at how adorable Alec was when he stuttered.

“Or, we could- “

“No, no, no and no.” Alec interrupted, knowing that Magnus usually suggests activities that are either illegal, crazy, or both.

“Ugh, fine,” Magnus rolled his eyes playfully. They had arrived outside, standing under a lamppost. The yellow light cast reflections of the road in Alec’s hazel eyes.

After opening a sizeable portal in the middle of the street, Alec clutched Magnus’s hand tightly and stepped through the portal, no longer dreading the feeling of nausea he knew would wash over him.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me prompts/scenarios to my tumblr malecxrune. Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


End file.
